Aloha, Emily!
by Writing4ever4God
Summary: On her first trip to Ponyland, eight-year-old Emily, a cousin of the Hartson girls, finds an abandoned baby pony and names her Mahina Anela. But can she show Mahina the true meaning of Ohana when her own is falling apart? R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the ponies you recognize in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own the Hartson girls and their relatives, along with Naia and Mahina. If anyone would like to use them, please ask me first. Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy! 

"Aloha, Emily!" 

It was a beautiful, spring day in Ponyland, but this story doesn't start out in Ponyland. Come to think of it, it doesn't even start out in Nebraska.

This particular story starts all the way in Hawaii!

Dolphin Cove Hawaii to be exact.

A little girl of around eight-years-old sat in her bedroom, trying to block out the sound of yelling coming from downstairs. Her Ohana had been falling apart for a long time now and she was sure it would break completely any day.

Her stepfather, Travis, wasn't very nice to her. He didn't hit her or anything, but he didn't spend time with her either.

Emily's mother, Lelani, was Abby and Lisa's eldest sister. She was also Megan, Julie and Molly's favorite aunt besides Abby.

Heaving a sigh, Emily's thoughts started drifting to her father, Sam.

He had been the best. He had spent time with her and he always told Emily she was his Hawaiian princess and he treated her like one.

He didn't' spoil her with toys and games, but he did give her his time and do fun things with her. He did buy her fun things every now and then, but Emily was just happy to spend time with him.

Sadly, he had died during a surfing accident back when Emily had been seven.

Even though it had been a year, Emily still missed him as though it had happened yesterday.

Emily knew her father was in Heaven with God now, but she still wanted him here with her. At least she knew he had truly loved her.

Her mother and Travis had been arguing for the past month now. She knew it was because he didn't like it when either she or her mother mentioned Sam. It always made him mad.

Trying to fight back tears, Emily got up and went to the window and gazed out at the ocean beyond.

"I miss you, Daddy. I love you. I hope you're happy in Heaven." With that, she started to turn away from the window.

She stopped when she caught something out of the corner of her brown eyes.

She gazed back out and blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

A pink and blue speck was flying straight for her window!

But when she gazed back, it was gone.

Shaking her head, Emily turned away from the window and went over to her desk.

Sitting down, she pushed a strand of her long, brown hair out of her face.

She picked up a piece of paper and started to write a letter to her father.

She started writing to him a week after he had died. She would often leave the letters at his grave.

Whenever she would return to give him another, the one she had left was gone! A part of her hoped he was getting them, but another part just thought maybe they were being picked up by birds and thrown out.

She prayed her father was getting them.

As Emily started her new letter, she heard a tapping sound at her window.

Thinking it was a loose tree branch, she ignored it and went back to her letter.

But when the sound didn't stop, Emily decided to check it out.

Putting her pen down,, the little girl went to the window just as more shouting could be heard from downstairs.

She sighed, praying they would just stop.

Her attention was quickly diverted when she saw the source of the tapping.

A pink pony with a blue mane and tail was hovering right outside her window!

Another pony was with her as well. The other pony was bright pink with a pink, aqua blue and yellow mane and tail. She also had a dolphin surrounded by blue waves on her hips.

Emily stopped staring long enough to open her window. She had heard about the little ponies from her cousins, Megan, Julie and Molly, but she had never dreamed they would come to visit her.

"Aloha!" The bright pink pony with tropical rainbow hair greeted the second Emily had opened the window. "I'm Naia." She said. "You're Emily, right?"

Emily nodded.

When she finally regained her voice, she said, "Aloha, Naia." "Your name means Dolphin in Hawaiian! Cool!" Emily grinned as she glanced at Firefly. "Hey Firefly!"

Firefly was taken aback for a minute, but quickly got over the shock. She had never had a child know who she was upon first meeting her before.

She then reminded herself that this was Megan's little cousin and her sweet girl had probably told Emily all about them.

"Hey sweetie!" Firefly greeted. "How would you like to come back to Ponyland with us for the weekend. Megan's already cleared it with your mother. Well Aunt Abby's actually cleared it with her."

"Really?" Emily asked. She was the least bit afraid to go. She needed a change of pace.

Firefly nodded.

"So what do you say, Em? Hop on!"

Emily giggled at Firefly's words. She didn't mind her calling her 'Em. Everyone who knew her called her that from time to time, so she was used to it.

She hesitated slightly before doing as Firefly said. She had never been on a flying pony before.

"It's okay." Firefly assured her. "Megan was a little scared at first too. But she got over it."

Emily nodded. She felt better knowing that her favorite cousin had been afraid of flying too.

As Emily climbed on Naia, she wondered why her mother hadn't told her about the trip.

'She was probably too busy fighting with Steve.' She thought as she hung onto Naia's mane tightly, but not too tightly.

They were about to take off, when Emily remembered something.

"I'll be right back!" With that, she got off Naia's back and ran to get her duffle bag.

She packed enough clothes for three days, along with her CD player and a few CD's and her Stitch plush.

Once that was done, she slung the bag over her shoulder and climbed back on Naia.

"All right. I'm ready now." She announced to her two new friends.

"That's good because I'm hungry for lunch." Firefly commented.

Emily giggled at the pink pegasus' comment.

"So how do you like flying?" Naia asked her new friend.

"It's not that bad." Emily admitted. "It's actually relaxing. It feels a little like boogie boarding, only in the sky."

Naia laughed warmly.

"That's the spirit." She said with a grin.

Firefly grinned as well. She was glad Emily was enjoying her first flying experience. She remembered how scared Julie had been and she was happy Emily seemed more adventurous.

As they flew over the Rainbow and entered dream valley, A soft whimpering sound made Emily glance down.

She didn't realize how high up they were and fought a small wave of dizziness as she tried to focus on whatever had made the noise.

Naia noticed her new friend was distracted and nuzzled her.

"What's up, sweetheart?" She asked.

"I thought I heard something down there." Emily replied. "Can we take a look o'lu'ulu, please?"

"Sure thing!" Naia replied. She flew down to where Emily had pointed and landed near a grove of trees.

Once she was on the ground, Emily jumped off her back and followed the sound to a second grove of trees.

Pushing them back, the little girl came face to face with the cutest baby pony she had ever seen!

The baby pony had a silver and blue mane and tail.

As Emily got a closer look at her, she noticed her symbol was different than Naia's and Firefly's.

Where Firefly's was lightening bolts and Naia's was a dolphin and waves, the baby pony's symbol was a moon surrounded by stars and a wave. Her skin was a peach color.

Emily couldn't' speak for a few minutes. It was like her father was sending her a message from Heaven. It was like he was telling her he was okay and he loved her and would always be watching over her.

"Emily?" Naia asked worriedly. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

But Emily hadn't heard her. She was too focused on the precious baby pony in front of her.

"I'm gonna name you Mahina Anela. Do you like your new name, little one?"

The baby pony gazed up at the little girl with something of curiosity and a little fear on her face.

She had stopped whimpering, but she still looked scared.

"It's okay now." She assured her. "I'm gonna take care of you now. My name is Emily. Come here, baby. It's okay."

The baby pony, Mahina Anela, gazed at Emily for a minute before crawling towards her.

"That's it…" Emily coaxed. "Thatta girl. It's okay." She assured her once again.

Once the baby pony was close enough, Emily reached out carefully and picked her up.

She cradled her gently in her arms and kissed her cheek. She put a hand through her mane and the baby pony relaxed immediately.

"You know you're safe with me, don't you?" She asked softly. "You're not alone anymore. You have an Ohana now. I'm gonna take care of you. I'll call you Mahina for short. Is that okay?"

The baby pony nodded before snuggling into Emily and closing her eyes.

"You're so precious." Emily whispered. "I love you Mahina Anela. I'll always love you." With that, she stood up and walked back to her friends.

When Naia saw what Emily was carrying in her arms, she gasped.

"Emily, where did you find her?" She asked. "She's so cute!"

Emily nodded.

"I found her in that second grove of trees. She's all alone. She needs me. She doesn't have any other Ohana to take care of her. Her name is Mahina Anela."

"Good choice." Naia said with a smile. "Let's get back to Paradise Estate. Mahina looks in need of some food and a nap."

Emily nodded.

"You're safe now, my Mahina Anela." She whispered.

As Emily climbed back on Naia, she cradled Mahina protectively while holding onto her friend's mane.

Firefly smiled at the interaction between Emily and the new baby pony. They had definitely formed a bond, there was no doubt about that.

As Firefly and Naia reached Paradise Estate, Firefly had a feeling this weekend was going to be one they wouldn't forget anytime soon.

When they returned to Paradise Estate, Emily dismounted from Naia carefully. She would have jumped off, but she had Mahina in her arms.

She gazed around Dream Valley in wonder and amazement. She had never seen anything like it in her whole life!

Green fields stretched as far as the eye could see and flowers grew everywhere! There were also animals scampering about everywhere Emily looked.

Firefly smirked playfully at her.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked.

"It's incredible!" Emily exclaimed out of excitement.

Her excited shout had affectively woken Mahina. The baby pony started to cry out of fright and being woken up.

Emily quickly turned her attention to her new little sister.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Mahina. You're okay. Emily still has you. I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to wake you up. Shh, shh…" She hushed gently. She started singing a lullaby in Hawaiian.

This successfully calmed Mahina down.

Naia was impressed.

"You're incredible with her." She commented.

"Mahalo." Emily replied as two things happened at once.

As Mahina fell back to sleep, the door to the Estate opened and Molly ran out of it.

The seven-year-old grinned when she saw her older cousin. Emily was one of her favorite cousins by far.

"Hey Emily!" Molly shouted excitedly. "We're gonna have so much fun this weekend!" She was about to throw her arms around her for a hug, but stopped when she saw the baby pony in her arms. "Who's that?" She asked.

Emily grinned at her little cousin before turning her attention to Mahina, who had just woken up again.

"This is Mahina Anela. I found her when we first got here. She was all alone and I brought her back here. I'm gonna take care of her now. She doesn't have any Ohana. I couldn't just leave her there."

Molly nodded.

"Hi Mahina." She said softly. "I'm Molly. I'm Emily's cousin."

Emily giggled.

"I think she's too young to talk just yet." She guessed. "Shh, shh, it's okay, Mahina. You're all right. Emily has you. Molly didn't' mean to scare you." With that, she started rocking the baby pony back and forth gently while humming the same lullaby from earlier.

It calmed Mahina down, but she didn't go back to sleep right away.

Emily turned to Naia.

"Is there somewhere I can put her down for a nap?" She asked.

Naia nodded.

"The lullaby nursery." She replied. "Or if you want to put her in the room you'll be staying in, that's fine too."

"The nursery's good." Emily replied. "She can sleep with me tonight."

"I'll show you where it is. " Molly offered. "The other baby ponies are going down for nap now too. Megan's singing to them right now."

"Okay." Emily agreed. "mahalo, cuz."

"No problem." Molly replied. "Come on." With that, she led the way inside the Estate.

On their way to the nursery, they met up with Fizzy and Gingerbread.

Molly introduced Emily to both of them. Emily and Fizzy hit it off right away. This made Molly happy.

"We'll hang out with you in a minute." Molly told her best friend. "We need to go to the lullaby nursery for a second."

"Okay." Fizzy said. "See ya outside." With that ,she left to see what the others were up to.

When they reached the lullaby nursery, Megan smiled when she saw Emily.

"Hey Em! What's up?" She asked.

Emily grinned as she gave her cousin a big hug. She had given Mahina to Molly for a minute.

"Nothing much. Thanks for sending Firefly and Naia to get me."

Megan grinned.

"I thought you would like the break. I'm glad your Mom agreed to it."

Emily nodded.

"Me too." She replied.

Just then, Megan caught sight of the baby pony in her baby sister's arms.

"Aw, who's this cutie-pie?" She asked just as Mahina started to wake up.

When she opened her eyes and realized she wasn't with Emily anymore, she started to cry-loudly!

"Here you go." Molly said, holding the wailing baby pony out to Emily. "I think she wants you."  
Emily nodded. She took Mahina from Molly and tried to calm her down.

"Shh, shh, Mahina, it's okay. Emily has you now. That was Molly who was holding you. She's really nice. She won't hurt you. Did you just want me?"

Mahina responded by burying her face in Emily's shoulder as her cries dimmed down to whimpers.

"She's adorable." Megan whispered. "Where did you find her?"

Emily sat down on a spare bed and told her two cousins the whole story.

Megan smiled once she was done.

"Well it seems she really loves you." She observed.

Emily smiled.

"I love her too."

"What does her name mean?" Molly asked.

"Moon angel." Emily replied.

"That's pretty." Molly said as she sat down next to Emily.

"I thought so too." Emily agreed. She started humming the same lullaby from earlier.

IN a matter of ten minutes, Mahina was fast asleep once again.

"I think I'm gonna stay with Mahina for awhile. " Emily told the others. "I'll come outside to play with you and Fizzy in a little bit."

Molly nodded.

"Okay." She agreed. She kissed Megan, gave Emily a small hug and left the room.

Once she was gone, Megan smiled around at the baby ponies and started to sing them a song.

Once she was done, Baby Cotton Candy spoke up.

"Megan, who's that?" She asked in a loud whisper.

"This is my cousin, Emily." Megan replied. "She's staying with us for a few days."

"Aloha, sweetie. " Emily greeted the baby pony who was gazing at her curiously.

"Hi." Baby Cotton candy replied. "Do you wanna play?"  
"I'll play with you after your nap." Emily told her. "But you have to go to sleep now. Once you do, you'll wake up and we can play."

"Okay." Baby Cotton Candy replied as she closed her eyes and laid back down.

Once all the baby ponies were asleep, Megan and Emily had a quiet conversation for the next half an hour.

Once Emily was sure that Mahina would be okay, she gave her a kiss, told her she loved her and left the nursery with Megan.

When they got outside, they found Molly, Fizzy and Julie engaged in a game of bubble ball.

"Can I play too?" Emily asked.

"Sure!" Fizzy called. "Come on over!"

Emily obliged and before she knew it, they had played three games in a row.

She was really having fun and she hadn't thought of her Mom or step dad once since she had arrived in Ponyland. Maybe this vacation was what she had needed after all.

She had not only gained three new friends, she had also gained a new Ohana member who she loved with all of her heart. She would show Mahina what having an Ohana was really like. And she knew deep down in her heart that her father would be watching over her-no matter what she did. He had proven it to her when he had helped her find Mahina Anela.

And as she went to check on Mahina before going to join Molly and Fizzy in a game of checkers, she grinned. She couldn't have asked for a better weekend then the one she had so far. She had had an awesome time so far and she had a feeling the rest of her time in Ponyland would be no exception. The only thing Emily was worried about was what would happen when she returned to Hawaii. Would her Mom and Steve still be fighting? Would Steve even be living with them anymore?

But as these thoughts came into her mind, Emily forced herself to ignore them for now. She had a fun weekend ahead of her and she wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

"Come on, Emily!" Fizzy shouted happily. "Come play with us!"

"Be right there!" Emily called back. She grinned as she ran to join her new friends in another game.

Right at that moment, everything was how it was supposed to be in Ponyland and for Emily as well.

THE END


End file.
